A Political Advancement
by LexieCasey
Summary: My newest multichapter fic! A ball in the kingdom, Yuuri sees it as a party, but Wolfram knows otherwise. A new fic about lifechanging decisions that will effect both of our favorite characters in many ways. Please Read and Review!
1. Teaser

**Hello again my favorite fans! It's LexieCasey! I know it's been like...forever since I uploaded a story, but I will not dissapoint(I hope). I have in fact been working on some ideas that have yet to be published. This is a quick teaser for my new story "A Political Advancement." I hope you enjoy this preview, and let me know if you want to see what happens next. This should end up being a long multichapter story, but if you dislike it...I'll get it done quicker. ^^ Remember the review button. It let's me know that I should/should not continue! Thanks everyone!**

**Oh yeah. This story is dedicated to eclst, for always reading and reviewing my stories, as well as always getting on my butt about continuing to write. Thank you for inspiring me and keeping me active!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of the characters.**

**A Political Advancement**

"A ball?" Yuuri questioned the blonde beauty in front of him. A huge smile broke onto the Lady Cecilie's face.

"Yes, a ball! Doesn't that sound like fun Heika?" Yuuri laughed nervously, he had never been very good at dancing, or talking to nobles. He smiled and nodded at her, trying to look convincing.

"Sure, I guess so." He stuttered, trying to sound enthusiastic. He was lucky that the person he was talking to was easily fooled, Yuuri was a terrible liar.

"Yay! I'll start the preparations at once Heika! I will also have Gunter set up dancing lessons with you ok?" Lady Cecilie grabbed the king into an obnoxious bear hug.

"Mother really! That is highly inappropriate. Let go of him at once!" A familiar soldier's voice shouted with authority. Wolfram was walking quickly towards them. The ex-queen released the current king and smiled at her son, grabbing him into the hug instead.

"Oh Wolfie! You don't think I would try to steal your future husband do you? Even if he is handsome." Wolfram struggled in his mother's strong grasp. Yuuri scratched the back of his head in his nervousness.

"Mother! Let go of me! You just hugged me this morning!" The blonde wrenched himself away from her and stood a few feet back. Cecilie let him go and pouted.

"Wahh~! My son doesn't love his mother like he should!" She pretended to cry as she ran out of the room, and the blonde prince rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was used to his mother's odd behavior, usually he just ignored her. He turned towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri, what were you two talking about? She seemed excited about something." The blonde inquired. The double black shrugged.

"Nothing much, she wants to host a ball since the kingdom has been so quiet recently. She wants to start me on dance lessons." Yuuri stated flatly. Wolfram nodded.

"It's not a terrible idea, balls can be good for political advancements. We might be able to make some new alliances if we invite more of the kingdoms we have yet to speak with." Yuuri blinked, he had only been thinking about the dancing issue, he hadn't thought of balls as political affairs. Leave it to Wolfram to see everything seriously and not fun at all.

"Oh…" Was all that Yuuri could say. Wolfram looked at him inquisitively.

"What? You dislike parties? I could still have mother cancel it." He said seriously, Yuuri had no doubt that Wolfram would find a way to cancel the ball if Yuuri were to ask him to. Wolfram had always done everything in his power to make Yuuri more comfortable. The double black shook his head.

"No, parties are fine…Dancing isn't. I've never been able to dance well." Wolfram snorted at the statement.

"What a wimp! You can't even dance!" He sighed in mock disappointment.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you then." Yuuri blinked at that. _Oh no, dancing with Wolfram…This could spell disaster._

"Uh…Wolf, that's ok, your mother is setting up lessons for me, you don't have to-"

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't help you learn to dance?" Wolfram interrupted him. Yuuri shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. Wolfram scoffed.

"What is it Yuuri? Does the idea of dancing with me disgust you?" The blonde knit his eyebrows together and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yuuri waved his arms in fear.

"N-n-no! That's not it Wolf! It's just that you are busy, and I don't want to take away your time." Yuuri tried to make this his excuse, but Wolfram would have none of it.

"I can always make time for you Yuuri! Are you saying that I care so little about you that I would put my work before you! How could you think that!" The blonde shouted at him. Yuuri stepped back in defense.

"Eh? No! You are taking this all wrong! It's not that I don't want to dance with you Wolf its just…"

"Just what Yuuri?" Wolfram spat.

"It's just…just…Weird! Dancing with a guy is weird!" Yuuri said quickly in a panicky tone.

"Ugh! When will you get it through your thick skull that it's not weird here Yuuri! How is it weird that you would dance with your fiancé?"

"That was an accident Wolf! I never meant to propose to you!" Wolfram winced. He had heard this argument before. It felt like a stab to the heart every time it was said, but he pushed the pain away.

"You still did it Yuuri! Whether you meant it or not, you still haven't annulled it, so we are still engaged. Either accept responsibility for it, or break it off. Those are your choices." Wolfram said firmly, he turned on his heels and strode out of the room quickly. Yuuri stood there for a while speechless.


	2. Something Must Be Wrong

**Hello readers! Yay for the reviews! Thank you all! As promised, the first real chapter is uploaded before Friday. Chapter two is almost written and will be uploaded (hopefully) by next Friday. I love reading what you think, so please review! Keep me inspired to write more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1

_It's not that I don't like him…Wolfram is very loyal and selfless when it comes to me. I feel that he would really give me anything I wanted. He cares about me a lot, but I've always seen him as a friend. I can't imagine life without him next to me, but I don't want to marry the guy! It's just too weird! _

Yuuri sighed. _I hurt his feelings again…He just wanted to teach me how to dance. I guess it's not that weird, I mean, its not like we would be making out or anything. Maybe I should just let him teach me to dance…Anything is better than this silence between us._

Yuuri walked through the castle halls in search of his blonde counterpart. _Knowing him, he is sulking somewhere…that or torturing his troops. _He figured it would be the latter, so he headed towards the training grounds. As the young king expected, there were many men on the verge of collapsing as Wolfram ordered them to continue their running.

Though Wolfram was tough on his troops, he never let them suffer alone. He was there running along with them, trying to work out his frustration. No matter how much he ran though, it never looked to Yuuri like he was tired. He was amazed at how long the blonde boy could run and fight without breaking a sweat. _I guess after training for more than 70 years you have a high endurance rate. _Yuuri watched many of the other soldiers faltering. _I would guess that most of them are older than Wolfram since they are all demons…Why are they so tired? _

Yuuri continued watching him for a while from a staircase. Wolfram had yet to notice his king observing him, so kept his soldiers at a fast pace. He was angry, but trying his best to control himself.

_If I lash out again at him…It will only keep pushing him further away. Arg! Why doesn't he just give up and let me teach him! It's not like I'm asking him to do anything inappropriate. Why can't he trust me more? I've never given him a reason to distrust me._

Wolfram blinked as he felt eyes on him. He was trained to notice even the smallest glances from far away in order to become the soldier he is. He looked to his right and saw Yuuri staring at him from his spot on the staircase to the castle entrance. Yuuri quickly turned his head and looked away, knowing he had been caught. The blonde smirked to himself, and turned back to his training.

_Despite what he says, he can't help but be around me. I know he likes me more than he thinks he does, but how long do I have to wait for him to admit it? _

_Damn it! He saw me staring at him! He is going to kill me! Wait…why is he smiling…oh no, what could he possibly be planning to do? Wait…now he looks sad again…His moods change so fast it's hard to keep up. He is like a girl in that aspect…well in more than that aspect. He looks kinda like a girl…his hair is all long and shiny. His skin is delicate and flawless despite his background of war. AH! What the Hell am I thinking? He isn't like a girl at all! He is quick to lose his temper, angry at…well everyone! I've trained with him a few times and he is quite a bit stronger than I am. He shouts more than he talks…_

"What are you doing?" Wolfram interrupted his thoughts in an exasperated tone. Yuuri jumped up and laughed in his nervous manner.

"Uhm…" Was Yuuri's genius reply. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if you aren't doing anything of importance perhaps you should return to your duties as king Heika." Wolfram retorted. Yuuri winced at the word 'Heika', he knew that it meant the blond was furious. Yuuri nodded in a dejected way, and walked towards the castle. Wolfram shook his head and returned to ordering his troops about.

_What do I say to him? I know that he is mad, but apologizing will only take care of one of the problems. I can let him teach me dance lessons but…he might see it as an advancement in our 'relationship.' _Yuuri signed paper after paper, not really reading what it was he was agreeing to.

"Heika." A voice echoed through the office. Conrad Weller stood in the doorway smiling. Yuuri smiled in return.

"I told you not to call me that Conrad. What is it?"

"Lady Cecilia asked me to fetch you. Something about dance lessons?" He inquired. Yuuri nodded and quickly stood up. Anything was better than staring at paperwork.

"Alright, let's go." Yuuri said and walked with Conrad towards the Great Hall. When Yuuri entered the room, he was greeted enthusiastically by Cecilia. He struggled out of her bear hug, and was briefed on the basic dance steps.

"So, the left foot steps back behind, as your partner's right foot steps into the place your foot just left." The queen explained. Yuuri stepped backwards and tripped over himself, he sprawled out onto his backside. Cecilia gasped, and a laugh was heard from the room's entrance. Yuuri looked over to see Wolfram leaning against the doorway. The sun before the dusk shone off of the blond's hair making it glow in the darkness of the castle corridor. He entered the room with his elegant walk. A walk that exuded power and royalty. He knelt down beside Yuuri and smirked.

"You do know that there is nothing to trip over in this room correct?" Yuuri blinked a few times, staring into the emerald spheres that met his gaze. For a moment he was speechless. The blond boy looked at him curiously, then his face creased with worry.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" Yuuri shook his head slightly and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm cool." He replied. Wolfram blinked.

"Cool? Perhaps I should fetch your overcoat." He stood and offered his hand to Yuuri.

"No, that's uh…not what it means." Yuuri said, taking the offered hand and hoisting himself up. Wolfram looked totally lost, Yuuri kept forgetting that saying's on Earth weren't the same as those in Shin Makoku. Yuuri said he would explain the saying later, and the subject dropped. Wolfram released Yuuri's hand and walked to his mother's side.

"How is his dancing progressing?" Wolfram asked her. Yuuri sighed and walked over the a table on the other side of the room for a drink. He didn't want to hear that conversation. When he returned to where they were standing, Wolfram was standing with his arms crossed, and his mother had a mischievous grin.

"What?" Yuuri said.

"Mother says that you have yet to improve." Wolfram stated matter-of-factly. Yuuri stared at the floor.

"Therefore…From this point forward, I shall step in as your tutor. You have no choice in the matter. I happen to be the best instructor for this type of event." Yuuri thought about disagreeing, but then thought better of that idea.

"Alright." Yuuri reluctantly agreed. Wolfram was expecting an argument, so blurted out.

"You have no choice in the matter Yuuri, Mother said that I would be the…"

"I said alright Wolf." Yuuri repeated. The blond blinked, then cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Ah, well then, let us begin. Place your hands in the correct position." Wolfram said. Yuuri stepped up to him and placed his left hand on Wolfram's lower rib, and his right hand on Wolfram's collarbone. The blond sighed.

"Perhaps we should start from the very beginning." Wolfram said, moving Yuuri's hands into the correct positions on his hip and shoulder.

"Stand straight Yuuri, This dance is not for lazy people. It is a structured, elegant dance. Look at my eyes Yuuri, not at your feet." The lesson continued much in the same fashion for an hour. As much as Yuuri hated Wolfram's constant corrections and insults, he had to admit that the blond was a great teacher.

"Stop looking down." Wolfram reminded him.

"What if I fall again?" Yuuri asked, remembering what happened earlier when he fell on his backside.

"You won't." Wolfram said, as if it was obvious.

"I've already managed to fall three times today."

"You were not dancing with me."

"How is dancing with you going to stop gravity?" Yuuri said sarcastically.

"I will not let you fall." Wolfram stated confidently.

"No more questions Yuuri. Just do as I instructed you and you will have not problems. Relax, dancing may be structured, but it is also about flowing motions. Gliding across the floor rather than just moving." Wolfram held his arms out and Yuuri stepped back into position.

"Look at me, not the floor. The rest will come naturally." The blond nodded to the violinist and she began to play. Wolfram took a step and just as he expected. Yuuri wasn't expecting it. The double black began to fall forward, but Wolfram stopped him by tensing his body. After Yuuri regained his composure, he started again. After a surprisingly short while, Yuuri caught on to the basic movement.

"I assumed you would learn rather quickly." Wolfram stated looking at the black haired boy lovingly. Yuuri blinked.

_A compliment? From Wolfram? Ok who switched him out?_

"Uhm, Thanks?" Wolfram seemed to realize that he had been staring and suddenly pulled away from Yuuri. The music stopped.

"Yes, well…I suppose we should end for the night. You nearly have it. I'll let mother resume your teachings tomorrow." Wolfram bowed his head respectfully.

"Good night Heika." The blond said before walking out of the room.

Yuuri was now beyond confused. Not only did Wolfram compliment him, but now he was being polite?

"Something must be wrong…" Yuuri reasoned.

**More cliffhangers! Don't you just love me? If you do, please review with happy thoughts! If you don't, leave me a review telling me how much you hate me, either way….REVIEW! XD**


	3. What Would I Have To Do?

**Okay...I'm like three days late. Don't hurt me! x.x I had a sort of writers block for this one, but I'm excited to show you this chapter. I finally know where this story will be going (Dun dun dun) and I know you will like it as well (DRAMA!) ^^ Our two characters are off to a rocky start, but I know you will all continue to inspire me to write more! (That means reviews on your part plz!)**

**Chapter 2 **

"Oh! But Heika! You look positively dashing." Lady Cecilie said as she walked around Yuuri, brushing his new outfit off a bit as she did so.

"I'm telling you…I really don't want to wear this…" Yuuri said, trying to be polite.

"It's all the rage amongst the nobles right now Heika. My fashion experts tell me that this particular shade is irresistible to any single man's eyes." She reached over and began straightening the tie that hung from his neckline.

"It's pink!" Yuuri said loudly.

"It's magenta." She corrected.

"And Wolfram said that you would approve of this shade. It's very royal." Yuuri narrowed his eyes. _Of course he did…_

"Well, he was wrong!" Yuuri countered as the blonde skipped out of the room merrily.

"Who was wrong?" Wolfram's voice interjected. When he looked at Yuuri, his lip quivered as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Nice outfit." Wolfram said with a hint of giggles.

"You told her I would like this?" Yuuri asked angrily.

"You don't?" He asked in mock shock, chuckling under his breath.

"No! I don't want pink! Can't I just wear my normal black outfit?" Yuuri overreacted. Wolfram smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know Heika…I think that Magenta is your color." Wolfram said sarcastically. Yuuri blinked.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Because I like when you overreact to things. Your real outfit is on its way. That one is a suit I found in Gunter's old trunk in the storage room." Wolfram smiled.

"No, not that…calling me Heika. You've been doing that all week." Yuuri said.

"It is the most respectful term for you, I am required to refer to you under that title."

"That never stopped you before." Yuuri replied. Wolfram looked at the floor.

"I should go. Mother will be back with your suit soon, and I have troops to train. Excuse me Heika." Wolfram nodded, and walked out of the room.

Yuuri stared after him with a confused look on his face. He removed the Magenta clothes and returned to his normal black clothing. Gwendal found him in the hallway and forced him to begin signing more royal documents. Yuuri began the mountain, literally, of work in front of him all the while thinking about the young blond boy who was beginning to freak him out.

"Keep moving! This is nowhere the end of your limits men!" Wolfram shouted as he ran in front of his men on a normal sprint around the castle walls. His troops always knew when something was wrong with their leader, so they dared not utter a complaint. They just kept on running until they passed out, or Wolfram worked out his frustrations. They rounded the final leg of the castle and entered the training grounds again. Wolfram announced that they were dismissed, then sat on the castle steps.

_What am I doing? This is just so frustrating. How can I possibly tell him about the ball? This isn't just a normal party that my mom feels like throwing…I can tell she is wanting something more. She is crafty. I'll have to figure out what she is planning. This is a political advancement opportunity. She must be wanting something…She is a pretty bad liar…I'll have to talk to her._

* * *

"Mother." Wolfram said calmly as he walked into her study that evening. She turned slowly and smiled at her son.

"What is it Wolfy Baby?" She said in her normal seductive tone that she used with everyone.

"What are you up to?" He asked curiously.

"Checking the guest list dear, it seems we will have several new faces this year at the ball."

"Who all are you inviting mother?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. Lady Cecilie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Everyone dear! It will be the biggest bash yet! All the handsome men from every kingdom will be here." Wolfram smiled.

"It does sound as if it will be a large party. You even invited the unallied kingdoms?"

"Of course."

"Yuuri knows of this?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to brief him on political traditions?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He has enough to worry about my dear. I doubt he will be involved in anything during the ball. The nobles will all wish to talk to Gwendal or Gunter anyways. There is really no need to confuse him with political affairs of this sort."

"You don't think he will be involved? Everyone is after the power that the demon kingdom has obtained mother. He will be thrown into the midst of every conversation and be asked to start alliances without knowing what he is agreeing to. It is foolish to presume that he will know what to say to everyone. I won't stand for this." The blond boy narrowed his eyes. The ex queen smiled darkly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you saying that you would put a stop to this ball? You would stand against me will and force your opinion onto our king?" Wolfram stepped back his eyes flitted to the floor.

"That is not what I meant... What if he makes another mistake. If he doesn't know what he is doing he could end up in trouble again."

"It is not your place to decide what is right for Heika Wolfy, or the kingdom for that matter. You are his consort at the moment, but you have no say here. The ball will continue as planned." There was a bite to her words. Wolfram felt their sting long after they were said. He knew he had been caught snooping in royal affairs. She had caught on to his actions. His mother stood quickly and approached him. She sauntered towards him, her sleek red dress brushing the floor as she glided. Her hand reached out and touched her son's cheek softly. He flinched away from the touch.

"Wolfy, would I ever do anything to hurt you baby?" She pouted at him, but the gesture was only halfhearted.

"That is not what I was implying mother, I just think that you might be using this ball for more than what you are letting on. Balls are not just dances mother, they are chances for new alliances, new political gains, new relationships." The ex queen smirked.

"What you say is true my dear, but fret not. My plan will reveal itself in time."

"Fine, I'll have Gunter warn Yuuri of the traditions then." Wolfram threatened.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I forbid you from doing so. You will say nothing of the ball to Heika, not even if he asks. I have things under control darling. Don't worry." Her aura oozed authority. The ever proud Wolfram had to bend to her will. He knew his place, he was not to question her methods. If she was planning this, she already had permission from Yuuri, Gwendal, and Gunter as well. There was nothing he could do. He looked to the floor and nodded. She then giggled in an overly girly way and hugged her son tightly before prancing out of the room. Wolfram sighed.

"That, mother, is what I am afraid of." he said to no one.

* * *

Wolfram sighed, and stepped out onto his mother's office balcony, which overlooked the large town below. He closed his eyes and felt a breeze trickle past his hair.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked the wind.

"I can't possibly go against my mother's orders…but I don't want to not warn Yuuri of this."

"Warn me of what?" The double black's voice rang out behind Wolfram. The blond whirled around to face Yuuri and instantly composed himself.

"It's nothing Yuuri." Wolfram replied confidently. Yuuri creased one of his brows.

"You just said you wanted to warn me of something. What is it?" Yuuri tried to sound as confident as Wolfram, but has always had issues in that department. The blond shook his head.

"There is nothing to report Heika. What are you even doing here? Don't you have paperwork to be doing?" Wolfram tried to change the subject, he knew that Yuuri was easily distracted.

"Oh, uh…I'm taking a break." Yuuri said, taking the bait. The blond rolled his eyes.

"How much longer do you think that Gunter will let you get away with so many breaks?" Wolfram asked, but he knew the answer…as long as Yuuri kept asking. Yuuri just laughed in his nervous way.

"What are you doing here Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. The blond shrugged.

"I was visiting mother, she just left a few moments ago. Is there anything you need? I really should get to the stables soon, I have border patrol tonight." Yuuri shook his head.

"Not really. When will you get back?"

"I'm not sure, most likely not until dawn."

"Oh…"

"What is it Heika?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"Quit calling me that. You sound like Conrad now." Wolfram winced at the comparison. Though he had more or less made up with his brother, Wolfram still disliked being compared to him.

"I am nothing like Conrad, he is your godfather, he is supposed to call you by your birth given name."

"And you are my fiancé…aren't you allowed to call me Yuuri as well?" Wolfram blinked at the words. He just stared at the double black.

"You wish to acknowledge me as your fiancé?" Wolfram questioned seriously, no hint of jesting or sarcasm.

"Well…I…" Yuuri stammered, not sure how to answer. Wolfram sighed.

"As I thought. Yuuri you are not taking this seriously, and I for once…am. I will no longer push myself into your life and try to change this animosity you have towards a relationship with me. As I told you once before, parties like the one coming up are not just for dancing and a good time. They are also used for political advancements. If you should choose another person to court during the party, you could choose to reconsider your engagement to me. An easy switch… If you wish not to stay with me." Wolfram said the last sentence with hesitancy. He knew what Yuuri's choice would be. Yuuri thought about this for a moment.

"So…What would I have to do in order to annul the engagement?"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! I know how much you guys love those! ^^ At least they usually cause reviews (wink wink) right?**


	4. You're Wrong

**Omgosh! An update! I'm sooo sorry to those who have been waiting. I have been so busy with college and stuff, so I haven't had much time to write. The good news is that I have several plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Ok so anyways. I left you with a very mean cliffhanger...and I might have done it again! Please no super angryness x.x I love you all. Please read and review!**

**You're Wrong**

Wolfram's heart sank, it was the answer he had been fearing. Yuuri was ready to annul the engagement. Though he had been silently begging them not to, his eyes began to tear up. He looked to the floor and gathered his breath, trying to sound steady as he told Yuuri what he would have to do.

"It is quite simple, all you have to do is hand me a flower given to you by someone else. It signifies that a new love is blooming, while the other must wilt away. You will receive many flowers at this party, as it is customary for girls who wish that they could steal your heart away to do. If you accept the flower, it means they have a chance." Wolfram had gathered himself by this point and was once again masked with a wall of indifference. Yuuri pondered his words.

"What do I do to tell them I'm not interested?" Yuuri was acting completely normal, as if he had no idea that he had just tore someone apart. Wolfram wanted to escape to his room to let out his emotions, but forced himself to stay.

"Simply place the unwanted flowers into a vase that will be nearby you. It shows that their beauty is accepted, but the feeling behind them are politely declined."

"Oh, that kind of makes sense. There are so many customs here that I just don't get. Does this have to be done in a party setting? That seems a bit rude to display." Yuuri stated scratching his head as he normally does when confused.

"No, it can be done in any setting. As long as you receive a flower from someone you can give it away, you don't even have to accept the one who gave you the flower's love. I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me Heika, I really should be going now." Wolfram said as politely as he could, he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. Yuuri nodded and smiled.

"Alright, Thanks for explaining." Yuuri smiled, then turned and walked away nonchalantly. Wolfram watched after him for a moment.

"So this all ends…I wonder when he will choose to break it off. I can only pray it is not at the ball…"

Yuuri walked the corridors towards his room, he was thinking about Wolfram's words.

"Hmm, it seems so simple…Just giving him a flower could have annulled this engagement long ago. Why did I never ask what would do it? I should be careful, I don't really want to hurt his feelings anymore than I already have in the past."

* * *

Wolfram felt like screaming, but knew he had to wait. He was in the stables saddling up his white stallion for a ride. He had to get a way for a while. The horse whinnied at him and Wolfram smiled only just.

"At least I always have you." He told the white beauty. Wolfram rested his forehead on the horse's muzzle, then kissed the soft white hair. After he had finished getting ready, he mounted and kicked his heels against the horse's side. The stallion lurched forward quickly, knowing that they were going for a run. Wolfram closed his eyes, and just let the horse run. The wind blew through his hair and he breathed in deeply. To Wolfram, nothing could beat this feeling. Being with his horse, running as fast as the wind, could make him forget any problems with his life. Unfortunately, the stallion always got tired at some point, and Wolfram had to return to his reality.

The horse stopped a few feet away from a cliffs edge, a place that Wolfram always retreated to when he was angry. There were no towns or people for miles, so he could let out his frustrations without worry that anyone could hear. Wolfram dismounted and removed the bridle from his horse, freeing him to walk around and graze. The blond boy sat on the edge of the cliff and looked out over the large canyon. Deep within the canyon, a river flowed gently and caused a soothing sound to resonate up towards him. He laid back on the grass, and closed his eyes, a tear escaped, but there was no one to see.

Crying was something that Wolfram rarely did, even as a child. No matter the pain and anguish, he forced himself to endure it, to make himself stronger. This would be no exception. He clenched his teeth to hold back the tears, his breathing staggered slightly. He remained that way for a while, before dozing off. As sleep overtook him, he felt the pain ebbing away. Sleep was always a peaceful retreat, but once again…only temporary.

* * *

"Hey Conrad!" Yuuri called out as he approached his Godfather. The older man smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Heika, how are you today?" The man asked. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"I keep telling you not to call me that. I swear between you and Wolfram, I have to say this like twenty times a day." Yuuri said. Conrad blinked.

"Wolfram has been referring to you by your title?" The brunet asked. Yuuri nodded.

"I keep wondering why, but he dodges the question." Conrad let out a humorless chuckle.

"I knew this would happen." The man murmured, barely audible. Yuuri looked at the older man.

"What?" He asked, not having heard the comment clearly. Conrad's face quickly changed from worried to a smile.

"I wouldn't worry Your Highness. Wolfram tends to go through strange stages." Yuuri had noticed this, but didn't let it show.

"I suppose…I just wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes." Conrad laughed.

"Yes, that would make things quite a bit easier wouldn't it?" Yuuri nodded.

"Have you seen him Conrad? I wanted to ask him a bit more about the ball." Conrad's smile vanished.

"No Hei…Yuuri. I have not seen him today. What did you want to ask him about?" There was something that Yuuri couldn't quite detect behind that voice. Anger? Sadness?

"Oh, just…if I would have to dance with everyone again. I'll have to take more lessons if Lady Cecilie decides to use fast music again." Conrad seemed to relax.

"Of course. Were you wanting lessons with Wolfram?" The man asked. Yuuri nodded.

"I tried dancing with Gunter…but that is just weird. You are too tall, Gwendal wouldn't dare…"

"And mother?"

"…She frightens me." Yuuri replied. Conrad laughed again.

"I see. I'll see if I can track him down for you." Yuuri nodded in response and walked out to his favorite spot in the gardens.

* * *

Wolfram sighed to himself and opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, but it couldn't have been more than an hour since the sun was still high. The nap was good, and it did help him to forget his troubles for a short time. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"So, you came here after all." The tall brunet's voice flowed behind him. Wolfram looked up and scowled.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked rudely. Conrad only chuckled.

"Heika was looking for you." Wolfram's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He wants dancing lessons from what I gathered." The blond sighed in relief.

"Oh…Can't you just do it?"

"He said that he preferred you." Wolfram blinked at that comment.

"I told him I would track you down. We should head back now don't you think?" Conrad said in his normal, brotherly tone. Wolfram sat up, and looked down at his hands.

"Yuuri…he wishes to break it off with me." Wolfram said to his hands. Secretly he was praying for advice from his brother, but would never admit it. Conrad tilted his head to one side, and then sat down beside the blond.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Conrad asked curiously.

"He asked me how to annul the engagement. I know he is planning on passing off the next flower he receives to me."

"Did he tell you that?" Conrad inquired.

"He didn't have to!" Wolfram snapped, then continued in a softer tone.

"He has never wanted to be engaged to me." The blond stayed that way for a moment, before standing up and brushing off his outfit.

"It matters not. What ever he wants, I will comply to it. I should do whatever he asks as his friend right? I…I'll be going back now." He almost walked away, but stopped.

"Thanks." Wolfram muttered sincerely before mounting his steed and riding away. Conrad sighed and stood up slowly, watching his brother's retreating figure.

"You're wrong." He said to no one.

**I know...It's kinda short. I will try to make the next one a bit longer. Thanks for sticking with me! Please Review if you want the story out faster!**


	5. What Gave You That Idea?

**Hehe…I know that I said reviews would bring a quicker update and all…but I didn't count on my procrastination mixed with college…I'M SORRY! At least I got one out right? The next chapter is already started and hopefully will be released some time next week. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! And now presenting the next chapter in A Political Advancement!**

**What Gave You That Idea?**

"Heika!" Wolfram's voice echoed down the hallway when he saw the dark haired king walking towards the great hall. The king stopped and turned to face the blond.

"Wolf!" He exclaimed happily.

"Lord Weller said that you were looking for me. What is it?" He asked, a bit too formally for Yuuri's liking.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would teach me to dance again…I seem to have forgotten most of the steps." Yuuri said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Wolfram fought the urge to roll his eyes and bit back an insult, instead he nodded once and smiled.

"As you wish. Are you ready now, or would you prefer to wait?" Wolfram said respectfully. The niceness was starting to get on Yuuri's nerves, but he let it go.

"Uhm, now if fine, if you are not to busy." Yuuri replied. Wolfram inclined his head and walked with him to the Great Hall.

As they entered the large ballroom, the maids cleaning inside bowed and exited. Wolfram took one of them aside and asked her to bring in a musician, once again too politely. Yuuri began to wonder what was going on with the blond.

"Hey Wolfram." Yuuri questioned when the maid made her exit.

"Yes Yuuri?" Wolfram replied, turning to him.

"Why were you so nice to her?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked confused.

"I suppose I do not understand the question Heika. I merely asked her to fetch a musician."

"Exactly!" Yuuri said loudly. The blond wrinkled his eyebrow, clearly not understanding the significance. The king sighed and explained.

"Normally you just order people around. You never ask someone to do anything, you tell them to!"

"Are you telling me that I should be more rude to people?" Wolfram said incredulously.

"I'm telling you to go back to being yourself Wolfram! You haven't been you in weeks." Yuuri said with frustration. Wolfram blinked as Yuuri continued.

"You are a pompous jerk, a loud noisy brat of a prince, and you always insert your thoughts into conversations that don't have anything to do with you." The demon king turned and started to pace with his insults. The blond just stared at the boy as he continued to throw abuse his way.

"You yell at people without cause, you throw a fit when things don't go your way, you insist on calling me a cheater without any evidence, you jump to conclusions on a regular basis, you-" Wolfram suddenly pushed Yuuri up against a wall with great force making the king gasp.

"I know what I was." The blond said quietly. "and I do not want to be that person any more….That person, only disappointed those he loved. Only pushed them farther away…No one liked him Heika" Wolfram looked defeated as he said the last few words. He let Yuuri go and turned his back to him in order to gather himself.

"I did." Yuuri said almost inaudibly. Wolfram shook his head slowly and took a deep breath before turning back to the king.

"I should go. We…can do this lesson some other time." Wolfram said quickly in order to maintain composure, and began to walk hurriedly out of the room. _He is just playing with me. He does not mean he liked the old me, he only wants to keep me as a friend, nothing more. I need to stop kidding myself._ Wolfram's thoughts raced.

"Stop Wolf." Yuuri said commandingly before the blond reached the doorway. Wolfram complied. Yuuri started to approach him.

"Don't keep running away from me. Turn around and talk to me face to face." The young king said with confidence, though it faltered slightly as he saw Wolfram's hands become fists at his side. The prince turned slowly to face Yuuri after a few seconds of fighting against his emotions.

"What do you want me to say?" Wolfram asked calmly. Yuuri gave him a blank look.

"Uhm…"

"Did you think this through, or was you making me stop just an impulse?" Wolfram asked in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Yuuri looked at the ground. He hadn't thought about what he actually wanted to say to the boy.

"Well…I want you to stop being depressed all the time. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you upset." Yuuri finished, Wolfram was baffled.

"You haven't got the slightest clue what I'm upset about?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded. Wolfram let out an incredulous breath.

"Then…I suppose it matters not. Meet me here tomorrow at noon for instructions in dance. Do not worry about me Heika, I am perfectly fine." Wolfram managed a smile, and Yuuri, though unconvinced, gave up. Wolfram bowed and left the room. Yuuri blinked a few times and then started pacing around the room.

"What did I do that is making him act this way…?"

* * *

"Anniue you know that it is because of him that I am acting this way!" Wolfram shouted at his eldest brother. The older man sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I know that this new…development…is not good for your relationship, but you are causing him to shirk in his duties. Apologize to him and call him Yuuri for a few more days. It will get him to stop thinking about unnecessary things." Gwendal said firmly. Wolfram scoffed and threw his hands up in the air.

"I will not act like everything is fine again when it is clearly anything but! In just a few days time, he will be with someone else and I will be stuck here alone again!" Wolfram exclaimed. Gwendal raised his hand to silence the boy.

"Wolfram, if what you say is true, and Yuuri is planning on annulling the engagement at the party, then enjoy the few days left you have with him. Don't go making everyone in this castle miserable just because you are upset with something you knew was bound to happen anyway." Gwendal stated simply. Wolfram's eyes flitted to the floor in a huffy manner.

"Fine, I will apologize. I will even call him Yuuri until the day of the party. I do this only for his sake, for I know this will only hurt me more in the end." Wolfram said seriously. Gwendal nodded.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices in order for those we care about to end up happy." Gwendal added before Wolfram inclined his head and left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Wolfram said as he grasped the other boy's hand in his. The double black looked surprised.

"Sorry for what Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he began the dance.

"For acting strangely, for upsetting you, for anything else I have done this week. I have been rather stressed this week and I am afraid that my pent up frustrations were taken out on you." Wolfram stated.

"Oh, that's ok. I was just worried that I did something that upset you." Yuuri correctly wondered.

"It is nothing. I simply was having a few personal problems. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Wolfram said brushing it off. Yuuri nodded solemnly. Wolfram noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you now?" He asked in a huffy tone. Yuuri looked back up at the blond with guilt shining in his eyes.

"Nothing it's just…you don't talk to me anymore." Yuuri said.

"I am talking with you now Yuuri." Wolfram replied.

"No, Not like this. Normally you end up telling me everything about your day and ranting about any problems you are going through. This is only small talk." Yuuri finished. Wolfram blinked.

"Since when do you actually care about what I tell you?" Wolfram asked.

"Since always." Yuuri answered honestly. Wolfram could think of nothing to say. Their feet had stopped moving and they stood awkwardly holding each other.

"Really?" Wolfram said after a few moments. Yuuri dropped his arms to his side and backed up a few steps.

"W…well yeah, I mean…You always say…interesting things?" Yuuri fumbled the words while rubbing the back of his head. Wolfram had turned a few shades of red. The blond thought for a moment, a question eating at the back of his mind. He knew he should not ask, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started, the young king looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Are…are you planning on breaking the engagement during the ball?" The blond forced the question out. This time is was Yuuri who blinked.

"What gave you that idea?"

**Ok, So it is still a bit shorter than my usual writing, but this story is panning out faster than I would like it to…I apologize for anyone who was hoping this story would be a really long one…If you have any ideas to make it more lengthy let me know and I'll try to work them in. I am just having the worst writers block on this story at the moment. I have some FANTASTIC ideas for "Subtle Inspirations" that you can look forward to though (Thank goodness for my discovery of Clay Aiken! xD) **

**Review Please? I need to know if I should continue on with this, or wrap it up quick and move on to more Subtle Inspirations...Let me know!**


	6. Forever Changed

**I know I know. It has been like…forever since I have last updated this story. I have had the worst mind blank of the century and have also been busy with school. I hope to continue this story quickly since I have recently acquired some ideas for this fic. Please review because it does motivate me to write more. Thank you all for your reviews and support!**

**Forever Changed**

Wolfram remained speechless for a few minutes while Yuuri just stared at him. Finally something in the younger boy's mind clicked and he burst out.

"Ah! That's why you were upset all week! You thought I was going to break it off with you!"

"Were you not?" Wolfram asked quietly still doubting the other boy's sincerity.

"Of course not, what made you think that I was?" Yuuri said tilting his head to one side.

"Are you daft? You are the one who asked me how to break it off with me during the ball!" Wolfram exclaimed. Yuuri reacted quickly.

"Only so I wouldn't do it! Knowing me, I would have handed you the first flower I was given just because I thought you would have liked it more than me!" Yuuri countered. Wolfram almost shot back a response before he registered what it was the young king had just said. He stopped mid-outburst and blinked a few times.

"You…wanted to make sure you _wouldn't_ break it off with me…?" Wolfram said astonished. Yuuri nodded bashfully. The blond just stared at him for what seemed like an hour to the young king. He was about to ask if Wolfram was alright when the blond took a step back, shook his head, and dashed out of the Great Hall.

He needed some time to think. Wolfram was not used to Yuuri talking to him so honestly about how he was feeling. He had been so angry all week, inner anguish terrorizing his every thought. Loneliness filling his entire being, yet now it was as though he had once again jumped to a conclusion without actually taking in to consideration the other alternatives. The blond flung open the door to his room and he ran out onto his balcony.

The relief flowing through him was immense, he fell to his knees and placed his hands on either side in front of them. He could not help but to let the tears of happiness fall as he stared at the floor and let his thoughts run wild. Yuuri had not only admitted that he did not want to end the engagement, but also that he had wanted to take every measure not to make a mistake that would lead to that outcome.

It was this that had moved Wolfram to tears. Finally he was wanted. Finally, although it had not technically been stated outright, he felt loved.

Yuuri stood in the Great Hall for a while longer after the blond had fled wondering whether or not to follow. After giving the boy a bit longer to come to terms with what had been revealed, Yuuri began walking towards Wolfram's room. When he opened the door, he saw the blond sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the balcony window on the outside. This was surprising to the younger man since it was rare to ever see Wolfram sitting on the floor in his uniform.

Instead of calling out, Yuuri walked out onto the balcony and sat silently beside him. They sat there in a comfortable silence for quite a while. Yuuri waited for Wolfram to sort out his thoughts and settled on picking at the undersides of his fingernails. He began to worry about the blond after a while since he was just staring out into the sky and rarely moving other than to blink and breathe. The king was about to speak when Wolfram's voice interrupted him.

"Water suits you." The blond said lightly. Yuuri blinked at the comment.

"Uhm…" was his reply. Wolfram let out a soft chuckle.

"You just go with the flow. You don't think about what you are doing, you just let life happen to you, and things always seem to turn out right for you. You push though all odds even if it means compromising your path and taking another way around. You are calm most of the time, but have a violent streak when you need to. As with water, you sustain the lives of this country and for some odd reason, have become the staple for this land." Wolfram mused. Yuuri just blinked a few more times and remained silent. Wolfram sighed and continued.

"I suppose also that fire then, suits me. My temper flares at the smallest things and can usually destroy everything that I care about. I am violent all of the time and tend to scare everyone away from me. Control is something I have always lacked and I hate myself for the way I overreact to everything…" Wolfram's thoughts drifted off then into silence. Yuuri chewed on the inside of his cheek for a while, thinking, then replied on a more positive note.

"…But you're warm." The double black said thoughtfully. Wolfram looked over to Yuuri in mild confusion. In turn, Yuuri smiled and took hold of Wolfram's hand, and flipped it over to view his palm. He continued his thoughts as the blond stared in fascination at Yuuri's actions.

"You are always warm. Even when everyone else was cold to me, or turned down my ideals, you always stood up and tried to see things from my point of view. I know you don't always agree with everything that I tend to think of, but you at least tried to work with it. In my view at least, you always bring just a bit more light into the room too. No matter how terrible the situations are that I get us into, you find a way to make me laugh, or remind me that life will get better." The double black stopped there, he was blushing madly as he caught Wolfram's gaze. The blond was scrutinizing him under his intense emerald eyes.

"What?" Yuuri said nervously. Wolfram scoffed in a joking manner and punched Yuuri in the arm lightly.

"You really are a wimp aren't you? Getting all mushy when I'm trying to be mad at myself." Wolfram said. He said it almost sarcastically, but Yuuri heard the hint of truth underlying in his words.

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri replied half-heartedly as he leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. A comfortable silence began for a while as the boys gathered their thoughts on the balcony. Wolfram stared at his hands, trying to figure out what this conversation would mean for their relationship. He wondered if Yuuri, though he said he didn't want to break off the engagement, knew that this meant that they would eventually need to get married. He was not sure that Yuuri would truly be up for such a thing, or if he ever would be.

Yuuri be honest…Do you want to marry me?" Wolfram wondered aloud, he closed his eyes as to avoid the undoubted disappointment on the other boy's face. Yuuri sighed. He knew the question would be following his revelation, but since he was asked to be honest, he figured he should probably do so.

"I don't know. Maybe. I haven't really wanted to consider it so early in my life. I know that you have been waiting for me patiently, but I am not really ready for that step yet in my life." Yuuri was looking at Wolfram's face as he said this, waiting for some sort of anger or emotion, but saw nothing. It was what Wolfram had been expecting for an answer. He thought his response out carefully before opening his eyes and looking at the double black.

"It is something you should be considering, if not now, then soon. The country wants a sense of stability in their leader. If they do not know they will be in good hands in the event of your death, then there is a constant fear of a big political battle over the kingdom. Especially now since The Great One is no longer around to pick the kings and queens to rule. I would wait for you Yuuri, as long as it takes, but your people will not." Wolfram finished his thoughts seriously and left it in the air for Yuuri to consider.

The young king knew that the blond was right. This world, as well as his own, was based heavily on political advancements and there was a great sense of strength in a leader who had a well functioning family and someone to take over if for any reason the leader was unable to do so.

Yuuri did not want his life to be dictated by the politics of Shin Makoku, but the more he pondered what life would be like for his people if he was gone and a leader was not there, the more Wolfram's words became prominent.

"You're right, but I don't want to marry you just because the politics of the land say that I should." Yuuri stated, Wolfram made a slightly exasperated sound.

"I just do not understand your problem with this. I love you, you have chosen not to break our relationship so I assume that you like me to some degree. What else do we need in order to get married?"

"Are you ready to rule if I can't?" Yuuri asked curiously. Wolfram stopped short. He had not considered that too deeply. He took some time to analyze what his becoming Prince Consort would entail. The silence lasted a few minutes before the blond spoke.

"I will do what needs to be done. I know now how you want this country to be, and I think you have done a good job changing ideals in the minds of our people. I know that you will not be around for as long as I will be and I believe that I can take responsibility when the need arises, though I dread that day even now." Wolfram said with sadness. Yuuri blinked. He had forgotten yet again the true difference between himself and the blond next to him. Yuuri would age five years for ever year that Wolfram did. Yuuri would die long before Wolfram was even approaching his elderly years. Out of this arose hundreds of questions in Yuuri's mind. One, however, he voiced.

"Won't it be weird for you when I look old enough to be your father?" Wolfram shrugged as his first response.

"I don't know. Right now all I want is to spend as much time with you as possible since it is limited. You may only be alive as long as I have already been. Time is fleeting much faster than I want to admit, and I want to make the most of it. Life without you…" Wolfram's voice almost cracked when he said the last few words. The blond turned his head away for a moment to hide his devastation. The thought of a life without Yuuri was unfathomable for him. He shook his head to clear the sadness from his face and turned back to the young king.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Yuuri. Change the subject." Wolfram demanded softly. Yuuri nodded. The double black had seen the utter fear and desolation in the emerald eyes and knew it was a painful subject for him. Even though the boys went on to discuss other matters of unimportance that night, Yuuri now knew why the blond had always been so clingy and desperate for his attention. The king wondered how often Wolfram contemplated his future, he figured that it must be often for the boy to react so strongly to everything in his life. Yuuri smiled and patted the blonds' shoulder before standing up and facing him.

"We should probably fit in a dance lesson or two before the ball. What do you say?" Yuuri offered his hand and Wolfram nodded. He took hold of the double black's hand and hoisted himself up. It was true that both boys needed a break after all of the information that had been revealed.

Going to bed that night was nearly impossible for both of the young men since they had so much to think about. They did not approach the subject further that night for fear of ruining all of the progress they had made. Both would sleep soundly that night beside each other eventually. They had finally reached a new level of respect and feeling for the other. The ball was rapidly approaching, and Yuuri knew he had a choice to make, one that would change his life the for better, and doom him to a life of endless frustrations. For some reason unknown to himself, it sounded perfect to Yuuri. He looked over to the sleeping form of Wolfram and smiled.

"At the ball then, I will announce our formal engagement and pledge myself to you. I can't wait to see the look on your face." Yuuri laughed quietly to himself and laid back on his pillow. His choice had been made, and he only had two more days to wait until his life would be forever changed.

**Once again thanks for reading and I shall try to upload more chapters soon! Review! Please please please! Just a short little blurb will totally make my day!**


	7. A Bit Unnerving

**Look at this! An update! Aren't you excited? I actually put one up in a timely manner. Worry not, I have more ideas flowing in! Please review to motivate me further, or throw in ideas for what you think should happen next.**

A Bit Unnerving

The next day was a blur for both boys. Hundreds of people were hired just to decorate The Great Hall so it was much more noisy and crowded in the castle than usual. Wolfram was hiding from the masses of people in Yuuri's room pretending to do something productive with his time. In reality, he was just trying to get out of Gunter's much to excitable decorating frenzy that Yuuri, on the other hand, had already been dragged in to.

Yuuri rolled his eyes once again as Gunter told him to move the poster 'just a little more to the left or right.' He did not see what was important about the placement of such a gaudy piece of paper. After a few hours of being stuck in many places he did not want to be, Yuuri decided to take a lunch break and try to find Wolfram as he hadn't seen him at all today.

The double black figured the blond would be reading somewhere in the castle, so started at the library. When that proved incorrect, the young king stalked off towards his room. He was surprised to see Wolfram lying on the floor in the sunshine with a book opened on his chest. The boy was not wearing his normal blue uniform, but an almost simple white shirt with some slight frills around the cuffs along with a pair of blue pants that were not quite uniform worthy. He was even more confused when he saw the hole in the right pant leg. The boy looked so…normal.

Yuuri sat down next to Wolfram and looked at the cover of the book. He frowned when he did not recognize the lettering. It had been several years, and he still could not read the Mazoku language well.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called out to see if the blond was awake. The boy stirred, but his breathing remained constant. For a moment Yuuri thought of waking the boy with a kiss, but just couldn't bring himself to go through with it. The double black had made the decision to not live without the other boy at his side, but was still uncomfortable with moving so quickly after just deciding about the advancement in their relationship. Instead, Yuuri brushed a piece of golden hair shining in the brilliant sun out of the older boy's eyes.

Wolfram flinched again in his sleep, his body telling him that someone else was there. He woke slowly, having been so comfortable in the early afternoon rays of light, and he squinted when the brightness flooded through the creases of his eyelids.

"Yuuri?" The blond asked sleepily, using his hand to shield his eyes from the intrusive rays. The double black scooted into Wolfram's line of sight blocking the yellow light and watching as the emerald circles shrink as his eyes adjusted to the shade and registered Yuuri"s face.

"What have you been doing all day, napping?" The young king asked in a joking manner. The blond huffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"As if, I merely nodded off while studying." Was the excuse Wolfram thought up, betting on the fact that Yuuri probably couldn't tell that the book now in his lap was a book of fiction tales.

"Oh." Yuuri said, taking the bait. "Why haven't you been helping out with the decorations? I was dragged in to it." The dark haired boy said in exasperation. The blond chuckled in return.

"I was clever enough to come up with an excuse to avoid it. Just as I always do." Wolfram replied. Yuuri narrowed his eyes in a contemplative way.

"…I don't have any good excuses. It's my party, I am expected to help out." Yuuri thought Wolfram sighed dramatically.

"Ah the expectations of being king." The blond said with an air of false sympathy. The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, get off the floor and come with me to get food you lazy prince, I'm starving." Yuuri said standing and offering his hand to Wolfram. The blond nodded and excepted the gesture.

Wolfram had been surprised by the fact that they had just had an entire conversation without even a hint of anger, and even more so by Yuuri not releasing his hand when he was pulled onto his feet. Wolfram eyed the other boy warily, but did not want to give Yuuri any reason to release his hand, so walked alongside his fiance as if this were a normal occurrence.

Yuuri was glad that Wolfram did not bring too much attention to the fact that they were holding hands since the eyes of the people around them were staring intently enough to frighten the young king out of his mind. They continued to the kitchen, where sandwiches were being handed out to any of the people that were helping decorate the castle. They stood in the short line and received their lunch before deciding to eat out in the gardens. Conrad smiled when the boys passed him by. Yuuri's face had been beet red, and Wolfram's had looked more happy than the tall brunet had ever seen him.

They ate slowly, making small talk. Yuuri asked meaningless questions about the blonds' favorite things, Wolfram answered and returned most of them. Eyes watched them from the many castle windows and it was all the blond could do not to glare at their intrusion.

"What's the matter?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, noticing that his eyes had once again flitted towards the castle. Correcting his gaze, the blond sighed.

"I swear, no one in this place knows the meaning of the word privacy." His voice was frustrated, but not quite angry. Yuuri blinked and looked over to the windows behind him and noticed the people watching them bolt from the area. The double black chuckled.

"They are just surprised I guess. We aren't fighting today." Wolfram looked over to Yuuri and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." The boys ate their lunch in peace, and then went back to helping decorate for the ball occurring the next night.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Yuuri asked, as Wolfram set up an abnormally large ladder in front of a wall. It looked a bit sketchy for the king's taste.

"It's fine, don't be such a wimp." Wolfram retorted smartly before climbing up the first few prongs. He then looked down to Yuuri.

"Just hold the bottom rungs in place and I'll climb up to hang the banner." The blond instructed. Yuuri moved in front of the ladder and grasped the sides firmly. Wolfram seemed satisfied enough and began to climb up with the large banner slung over his shoulder. As he ascended, the ladder became more and more unstable, and Wolfram grabbed the rungs tightly and looked down at Yuuri.

"Hold it still Wimp, it's wobbly." The young king looked surprised.

"I'm holding it as tight as I can, maybe the ladder is just limp."

Wolfram began to get a bit worried as he looked up and saw he still had a ways to go before he reached the hanging point. He put on a stern face and reasoned with himself not to be afraid.

"HEIKA!" Came a loud cry that shattered the silence and caused Yuuri and Wolfram to startle. The ladder swayed dangerously, but Yuuri regained his hold.

"Damn it Gunter! Do not distract him!" Wolfram admonished loudly. Gunter looked up and sighed dramatically.

"My dearest king! I was just about to inquire as to Mr. Bielefeld's whereabouts. How could you have known to find him? You are truly magnificent!" Gunter grabbed Yuuri's arm in a fit of passion and the young king gasped.

"Gunter don't-" Yuuri started as his grasp was yanked off of the ladder. Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as the ladder began to lean to one side.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called out in fear as it leaned further down beyond the point of saving.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted as Gunter let go of him after realizing what he had done.

The blond curled his hands into his chest and let his body go limp as he realized that the ground was rapidly approaching. The ladder clattered to the floor, shattering some of the rungs, and a blond boy rolled amongst the rubble a few feet before lying still on the stone tiles.

* * *

"-fram" a fuzzy voice entered the blonds' hazy conscious. It was familiar, but it took him a while to register it.

"Yuuri?" The blond questioned in a murmur. His eyes flickered a few times before he descended again into darkness.

"Will he be okay?" Yuuri turned to Gisela, who nodded.

"Yes I believe so, there is no real damage other than perhaps a slight concussion. I have mended his fractured wrist, and the bruising on his side. He should wake within the hour. I'll fetch some water and a snack if he wakes hungry." The green haired woman stated professionally before leaving the room. Yuuri nodded and thanked her before sitting back on the bed they had moved the blond to. He grasped the boy's hand and positioned himself lying next to Wolfram face to face. It wasn't long before Yuuri also drifted off to sleep.

Wolfram woke only moments later and groaned as the memories re registered in his mind. He opened his eyes to see Yuuri's closed ones. He blinked a few times as he realized that his hand was being held and that that Yuuri had obviously chosen to lay there.

The blond reached out to shake Yuuri's shoulder, but stopped short. Instead of waking the sleeping king, Wolfram took advantage of this opportunity and nuzzled closer to the black haired boy. Yuuri, in his sleep, unconsciously wrapped his arm around Wolfram to make himself more comfortable. The blond smiled slyly before letting himself succumb to a peaceful nap.

Gisela let the boys sleep until a little while before dinner time. She shook Yuuri a bit knowing that he was the lighter sleeper. As expected Yuuri woke quickly and just about had a panic attack when he noticed his arm's around Wolfram, who woke up when he heard Yuuri yelp.

"What the hell?" Wolfram whined. "I was sleeping." The blond grabbed Yuuri's shirt and pulled the boy closer. Yuuri tried to push the clinging boy off of his shirt but to no avail.

"Wolfram! Get off!" Yuuri said loudly, the blond groaned again and released Yuuri, turning his back to the boy and pretending to go back to sleep. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"Gisela said it's time for dinner. Wake up." Yuuri pushed Wolfram's shoulder. The blond made no movement. The double black's eyes narrowed further, then opened thoughtfully as a light bulb went on.

"Fine, if you don't want to join me for dinner, I'll just leave you here for Gisela to find later. Or maybe I'll ask _Conrad_ to eat with me." Yuuri saw Wolfram stiffen. The king raised one eyebrow, then sighed and continued.

"Just the two of us…" Yuuri continued. Wolfram tensed further and balled his fists.

"…_alone_…." Yuuri let his voice drift off dreamily. The blond snapped up and faced Yuuri.

"You are planning a date to cheat on me out loud while I'm still in the room! What kind of fiancé are you!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri smiled and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Got you to get up didn't it?" Yuuri concluded mischievously. Wolfram sputtered speechless. The king got out of bed and pulled Wolfram out with him. The blond narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Do not joke with me like that." Wolfram said seriously. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Come on Wolf. You know I was joking. I already said I was not going to cheat on you didn't I? Am I so unreliable?" Yuuri stated in a lighter tone.

"I would say you are unreliable, you dropped me from a ladder." Wolfram accused. Yuuri looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry about that. Gunter tackled me and I lost my grip. Are you ok?" the kind asked in a worried tone dropping the blonds' hand. Wolfram nodded, all thoughts of being angry with the king vanishing with Yuuri's caring gaze.

"I'm fine." Wolfram answered. Yuuri seemed satisfied with the answer and took the blonds' hand again before walking out of the room towards the dining hall.

As it turned out, the decorations had been finished more or less before dinner, and the boys no longer had a reason to help out. Wolfram went on patrol that night, and Yuuri went to his office to sign more paperwork.

* * *

"Heika!" A females voice sang as it entered the office door. Yuuri looked up at smiled.

"Hey Lady Cecilie. How are you this evening?" He asked politely. The blond woman sauntered over and sat on a chair near Yuuri's desk facing the king.

"Fine I suppose. I have heard rumors that you have been holding hands with my youngest son all day today. I am merely her to inquire as to the truth of this statement." She said in her usual overly seductive tone that creeped Yuuri out.

"Uh…yeah." Yuuri replied.

"So, you like him now?" She asked in a curious way. Yuuri nodded.

"I suppose I always have, I just never thought of actually starting a relationship with him. I plan to announce our formal engagement at the ball tomorrow if that's alright." Yuuri told her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? That would be…wonderful!" The ex-queen said happily exclaiming that was something she needed to go and talk to the maids about. Yuuri was glad that the queen had agreed so easily, but there was something about that hesitation that was unnerving to Yuuri.

**Review!…?**


	8. Time Is Limited

**Whee! This chapter was so much fun to write! I threw in some fluffy bonding moments, as well as a serious realization for Yuuri to balance it out. Let me know what you all think!**

Time Is Limited

Wolfram opened the door to The Royal Bedchamber late that night after his patrol duties. It had been an average night, nothing much to report to Gwendal. Wolfram approached the bed and sat on his side in order to take off his boots. Yuuri stirred behind him, but he paid no mind since it normally took a herd of rampaging elephants to wake the double black after midnight.

Yuuri blinked his eyes open having not been able to sleep yet that night. He saw Wolfram leaned over working on the laces of his boots. He almost spoke out to the boy, but didn't want to scare him.

"_Then again…"_ Yuuri thought thinking back to earlier that day when he had woken up holding the blond boy close to him.

Wolfram began unbuttoning his dark blue overcoat after tossing his boots and socks aside. An arm wrapped tightly around his stomach and a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle the surprised noise the blond tried to get out.

The soldier's senses quickly peaked and he slid low, causing his attacker to lose his grip. The blond grabbed the man under his arms and threw him over his own body and onto the floor while simultaneously unsheathing a knife in his boot.

It was then that Wolfram noticed the familiar groan Yuuri let out when he came in contact with the stone floor. The blonds' eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said worriedly standing up. The double black sat up and glared at the blond.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." Wolfram tried to excuse himself.

"Who else would it be? We're the only two in here!" Yuuri said irritably. Wolfram raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why the hell were you grabbing me?" Wolfram countered placing the knife back into it's sheath and placing it on the nightstand. Yuuri wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.

"I just…wanted to see your reaction?" Yuuri said unsurely, sitting on the ground and facing the other boy. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Do _not_ do that again Yuuri. I almost really hurt you." The blond said seriously. Yuuri smirked devilishly.

"And here I thought would have liked being pulled into bed by me." Yuuri said with a sigh. Wolfram blushed brightly even in the darkness of the night.

"Don't tease me Yuuri, I know that was the last thing in your mind." Wolfram said, only hoping that such a situation would have been the case.

"Do you? Your throwing me off the bed ruined any chance of you finding out what my intentions were." Yuuri retorted.

"I can guess." Wolfram said.

"You would be wrong." Yuuri stated. Wolfram's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that you planned on advancing the touch barrier in our relationship to beyond that of holding hands? Somehow I think not." Yuuri shrugged in response.

"Guess you'll never know." Yuuri teased. Wolfram huffed indignantly before standing up and walking over Yuuri and picking up his shoes and jacket to put away in the armoire before changing into his nightgown.

"I tire of your banter Yuuri; I have been up too late as it is." Wolfram said as he removed his shirt and put it into a small basket near the dresser. The cravat and beads around his neckline were placed into a small drawer to be worn again. He heard Yuuri stand up and begin walking, he assumed, towards the other side of the bed. Wolfram began to brush his hair as he did every night in order to tame the unruly curls and knots the wind created at night. The brush clattered loudly on the floor when Wolfram dropped it in surprise as arms encircled his stomach again.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed in a whining fashion.

"Hush." Yuuri said, turning the blond around and pushing him gently against the armoire. The older boy quieted instantly and gulped as Yuuri leaned forward, his face now inches away from his own. Wolfram swallowed nervously and waited to see what Yuuri was going to do.

"I've never done this before, so I'm not quite sure how it goes." Yuuri said softly, a bit unsure. Wolfram nodded, also lacking in experience though he was quite a bit older. Yuuri leaned the rest of the way in, and their lips met briefly. Yuuri pulled back to see the reaction of the other boy, but Wolfram was more eager. The blond gripped Yuuri's shirt and pulled him in for another.

Wolfram was somewhere up in the clouds that night as they began the most basic changes in their relationship. Yuuri would take things excruciatingly slow, but the blond was willing to wait as long as he had to, especially now that he had a taste of what their relationship could be. The blond fell asleep peacefully, finally in the arms of the boy he loved.

Yuuri smiled as he felt Wolfram's breath grow more deep and even with the slumber that had found him. The king ran his fingers through the blond hair and grasped the boys hand with the arm draped around Wolfram's shoulder.

Yuuri had been surprised by how easily and boldly he had advanced on Wolfram that night. Even more so, was his surprise at how right it had seemed. Now fully prepared, and happy with what his choice would bring to his future, Yuuri leaned back and began to mentally prepare his message for the guests at the ball tomorrow.

The double black fell asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of Wolfram's stunned face when he formally announced their engagement in front of the many kingdoms that would be attending.

* * *

"- up Yuuri!" A voice intruded on the king's sleep. Yuuri groaned and grasped the squirming boy tighter. Wolfram's eyes went wide at first, but finagled his way into facing the double black.

"Yuuri, the sun is up. The guests will be arriving soon, we need to get up." Wolfram said dutifully, though Yuuri knew he couldn't possibly want to leave their current position.

"No." Yuuri closed his eyes again, Wolfram rolled his eyes and pushed against Yuuri's chest, but the dark haired boy did not release the other.

"Yuuri, if you are going to sleep in at least let me up so that I can get ready." Wolfram complained half-heartedly.

"Wolfram-" Yuuri whined, "if you get up, I will be cold and it will make my getting up just that much harder." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"You have never held me in your sleep before and you never complained of the cold. Now get up before you get us both into trouble for being late." Wolfram stated matter-of-factly. Yuuri let out an overdramatic sigh, and released the blond before slowly sitting up. Wolfram sat up as well and swung his legs off the side. The blond was about to stand when his wrist was grabbed and yanked so that he fell back with his head in the king's lap.

"Yuuri! What the hell-" The blond began, but his sentence was lost when Yuuri leaned down close to him. Wolfram stared up at the other boy for a moment waiting for his king to close the distance. Sensing the blonds' agreement to the action, Yuuri leaned down further and kissed him. Wolfram reacted quickly and entwined his fingers into Yuuri's hair just as the double black had begun to run his right hand down Wolfram's side. Wolfram's eyes flew open when Yuuri's hand reached his hip and he pulled out of the kiss.

"Yuuri, we are going to be late." Wolfram said breathlessly in an excuse to pull away. In reality, the blond was must to excited already be the happenings the night before not to be effected so early in the morning by Yuuri continuing to increase the gap in their touch barriers. Yuuri nodded in understanding and let Wolfram out of his grasp.

The boys bathed quickly, Wolfram blushing brightly every time he caught Yuuri staring at him. Yuuri had always bathed with him, but never before had he been blatantly checking him out. The king had always found Wolfram good looking, but now that there was an actual attraction that registered in Yuuri's mind, he could not look away.

Yuuri dressed in his traditionally black royal attire, adding the dark purple cloak around his shoulders. Wolfram stared at his armoire for a long time debating on whether to wear white or his normal blue color.

"You always wear blue, wear white tonight." Yuuri suggested kindly, Wolfram seemed to agree and began to dress in the white uniform that resembled the blue in style. He also picked out a black cravat and green beads to dress it up. Yuuri, having been dressed and ready for ten minutes now regretted not letting Wolfram get up earlier than himself since the boy seemed to be taking forever.

"Come on Wolf, you look great, we are going to be late and your brother will probably skin us both alive." Wolfram chucked and set the brush he had been tidying his hair with.

"Gwendal will do no such thing. Besides, my hair is unruly if I don't brush it properly." Wolfram retorted smartly. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he could not imagine Wolfram's perfect hair ever looking out of place. The king grabbed Wolfram's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Simply take any of the flowers offered to you, and place them into this vase here." Conrad said lightly as he briefed Yuuri on basic door greeting etiquette. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, Wolfram told me what it all means the other day. Will a lot of people really being trying to win me over?" Yuuri asked. Conrad shrugged.

"Many bring the flowers just as a formality, but yes, there will be several men and women here that wish to take a piece of the crown."

"Even though they all know I'm engaged?" Yuuri questioned. The taller man frowned

"You have not formally accepted that title, and until recently, showed no interest in ever doing so." Conrad stated. Yuuri nodded, that would change tonight.

"I see. It kind of sucks that people only want me for what power I can offer them." Yuuri thought aloud.

"It is the curse of being royal. Many people only want you for power. You were lucky, I suppose, to find someone like Wolfram who hated you at first for your power." Conrad said lightheartedly. Yuuri chuckled, remembering how pissed off Wolfram had been when he found out that Yuuri had been chosen as the nation's king.

"I'll say this at least. Wolfram has never liked me for anything other than myself, that's for sure. I'm just surprised he has put up with me for this long."

"Why is that Heika?" Conrad inquired.

"It must have hurt him so much. Knowing that I didn't feel the same way towards him." Yuuri said sadly, wishing he had realized his feelings much earlier.

"Do not underestimate Wolfram's strength or love for you Yuuri." Conrad said. "I believe Wolfram would do just about anything to remain with you for as long as he can." Yuuri nodded in response. Though, Conrad understood what Wolfram did about their years together being limited, Yuuri had yet to fully grasp the concept. The idea just seemed so far-fetched to him.

"What will he do…when I look old enough to be his father…grandfather…" Yuuri wondered.

"He will continue the way that he is now. Wolfram will rule by your side and enjoy every moment to the fullest. After you pass, he will rule the country in your stead in the way you have always wanted it to be run."

"You say that like he is just a robot programmed to do what I want." Yuuri said in a defeated tone.

"A robot?" Conrad said in a confused tone. Yuuri forgot that the others did not know about Earth things.

"I guess I mean that you aren't taking into consideration his emotions. I know that he will do what is right…but won't he be lonely? Living for so long after me." It was then that Yuuri realized how truly lucky he was. Wolfram would love him every moment of the time that they are together, but Yuuri was the one who would end up leaving the blond alone in the end.

"He will be lonesome, but this is the life he has chosen Yuuri. He knew what he signed up for when he chose to accept you as his betrothed." Conrad concluded. Yuuri nodded and let the subject drop. As the double black stared out into the courtyard before him he thought to himself how he would never let Wolfram be sad while with him. He would make the most of their time together, even if that time was limited.

**You all should be so proud of me! I actually have more ideas planned now for this story! I'm excited to continue with this now that I actually have a direction. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for story prompts. Review please!**


	9. I Do

**I know it's been a while, but I have finally come up with some new and exciting ideas for this story. This one is a bit short so my apologies beforehand, but it gives good background for what is to come...well...it will make you curious I hope. If anything is unclear please let me know. (No I will not tell you what the plan is...you'll have to find out yourself.)**

**I Do**

"This is not good Gwendal." Lady Cecilie stated as she paced back and forth in her study. The stoic man stood off to the side listening to his mother rant.

"They sure as hell picked a terrible time to finally start hitting things off! Right when I am about to finally place my plan in action they go and make it more difficult." Gwendal nodded before responding.

"I agree that this will be tougher now that Yuuri is reciprocating Wolfram's advancements, but I believe that the plan can still be put into motion. After all…It is best for the kingdom." Gwendal finished his thoughts and the blond nodded.'

"I suppose…but the plan now has the chance of truly breaking Wolfram. I do not know if it is worth that."

"It is." Gwendal replied, ending the debate. The ex-queen nodded.

"Then I shall tell our king about it immediately."

"Do you think he will agree to the terms?" Gwendal asked.

"If he knows it is what is best for his kingdom…I believe he will comply."

"He will argue with you. He does not want to injure Wolfram any further." Lady Cecilie sighed at that.

"Yes…that is what makes this so complicated. If Heika had just waited a few more days this whole relationship problem could have been avoided."

"Do tell Heika quickly then mother…Sir Jacoby will be arriving rather late among the guests, but we need Heika to have a speech ready by the time of his arrival." Gwendal said as he left the room. The blond woman sighed again, but then left her study in search of the young king.

* * *

"So you see Heika…This could probably be the most important advancement in our kingdom for years to come." Lady Cecilie finished her explanation with a mischievous grin. Yuuri had been confused when the ex-queen had demanded an audience with him alone in the office. She had been acting odd as of late, and Yuuri was quite honestly, scared of her. As much as he hated the proposition in front of him… he had to admit it was something to be considered.

"Why have I not be told of this option earlier?"

"We were not sure how you would react to the news, nor did we have any idea that you would actually begin your relationship with Wolfram this week." Lady Cecilie explained with a hint of admonition. Yuuri narrowed his eyes in concentration and leaned back against his chair.

"He will kill me for this, if I go through with it." Yuuri thought aloud.

"Wolfram will be upset for quite a while, but this _is_ for the best Heika…you know that." Yuuri nodded. Her proposition was completely valid. His decision to follow through with this plan would change his, and his kingdom's lives for the better if he were to go with the plan.

"Why can't we tell Wolfram again? This could really hurt him…" Yuuri questioned.

"Wolfram would try to stop you. He dislikes Sir Jacoby merely because their personalities clash and an unfortunate incident that occurred before you arrived here. Wolfy has no idea what kind of power that Sir Jacoby possesses and how it could be used. Even if we were to explain it to him…he would still stop you out of spite. If we hurt him emotionally…he will be less likely to stop you. It seems unfair, but it _is_ for the best." The ex-queen concluded. Yuuri sighed deeply.

"I'll be gone for just a few days right? Can you keep Wolfram from doing anything rash until then? I can explain it all to him when I return right?"

"Of course. Gwendal will keep him busy with something so that he has no chance to follow after you."

"Argh! This is so wrong! I just started liking him, and now I have to do this?" Yuuri shouted, but then finished in a much quieter tone, "He will never forgive me…"

"You will lose his trust…but you will gain the amount of time you need in order to gain it back when you return." The blond said in an almost hopeful tone. Yuuri nodded.

"Alert Sir Jacoby that I will accept his flower tonight under the set conditions…I'll prepare my speech for the acceptance now…and one for Wolf as well."

Lady Cecilie nodded and left the office contemplating whether or not her decision was the correct one. This was certainly a plan of brilliance, but just as politics had been the downfall of almost every relationship in her life, it could ruin her son's now as well.

* * *

"I just finished promising that I was done hurting you…" Yuuri said as he stared out a castle window at the young blond who was helping to prepare the stables for the onslaught of horses that would be arriving later that evening.

"I am so sorry that I have to break that promise so soon." Wolfram felt eyes watching him, and looked up towards the castle to see Yuuri at the window. He gave a small wave and a smile which Yuuri returned sadly. Wolfram noticed something off and motioned for Yuuri to come down. The king nodded, and left the window to meet the blond near the stables.

"You seem a bit off today Yuuri. Is something the matter?" Wolfram questioned as the double black approached. The king shook his head and climbed up a small wood fence to sit on the top. Wolfram took that as a "Yes something is the matter and I'm going to be stubborn and not tell you about it" and joined him on the fence.

"Liar." Wolfram accused. Yuuri cursed Wolf for being so perceptive.

"Just nervous about tonight I guess. I don't want to do anything stupid." The double black used as a cover. Wolfram bought it.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on you. You do not need to worry." The blond always knew exactly what to say in order to lift his spirits. He would miss the complete blind confidence that Wolfram always seemed to have in him.

"Do you trust me Wolf?" Yuuri inquired. Wolfram blinked.

"Of course." He answered wondering what was bringing this on.

"And you know that if I said that I want to be with you…that I meant it right? No matter what happened?" Yuuri questioned. Wolfram was taken aback.

"Uhm…yes?" the blond replied in a confused tone. Yuuri sighed in relief.

"Good. Let's go get something to eat, people will be arriving soon and I'll spend hours greeting everyone." The double black hopped off the fence and began walking back towards the castle slowly.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out to the king, not yet moved from his place on the fence.

"Yeah Wolf?" Yuuri replied, turning to face him.

"_Do_ you want to be with me?" Wolfram wondered. Yuuri blinked.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No…You said 'if' you were to say that, would I believe you. I would believe you…but you have yet to tell me." Wolfram said matter-of-factly folding his arms neatly in front of his chest. Yuuri chuckled and walked back over to the fence and resting his hands on Wolfram's knees.

"I'm sorry Wolf…Believe me now when I say this. I want to be with you Wolfram, for now and forever, no matter what adversities come our way. Do you believe me?"

The blond smiled brightly as he threw himself off of the fence and into Yuuri's arms. The king held tightly to the boy and was almost saddened as he heard the answer that Wolfram gave as he knew he was about to lose this trust, perhaps for good.

"I do." Wolfram replied.

**Review please? I will love you all forever!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone! A new chapter Yipee! Finally the climactic point you have been on the edge of your seats for! The ball has begun...and well...It's short (You'll see why) Please don't kill me for this chapter, I promise it will get better. Review to help me out. I really need the encouragement on this one. Summer begins in two more days for me, and If you all want me to keep writing throughout my time off, the more reviews, the better xD. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me on this one, You will not be dissapointed (I hope.)**

I'm Sorry

The guests started arriving a few hours later that day, and Yuuri was stuck spending most of his time standing by the castle doors waiting. Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal would walk by now and then to provide extra eyes and ears, but Yuuri was tired of just standing around while everyone else was already in the ballroom having fun.

"Hey Conrad? How much longer do I have to stand here?" Yuuri asked. The taller brunet smiled.

"Not much longer now Heika. We are waiting for Sir Jacoby and his family at the moment." Yuuri gulped. The young king had already rejected hundreds of flowers and caused about thirty girls to have mild panic attacks. Wolfram had stopped coming to see him about halfway through the greeting process because he was tired of watching the swooning hormonal females. Yuuri was not sure he was ready to see the man who would be changing the state of his kingdom so soon in the night.

"Do I accept his flower as soon as he arrives or wait?" Yuuri asked nervously. Conrad debated this for a minute in his head.

"I would wait until you are in front of Wolfram and everyone else. If it comes as a surprise in front of everyone he is less likely to explode or become violent." Conrad stated. Yuuri nodded. He didn't want to humiliate Wolfram publicly, but doing so could help him get away from the raging blond without too much of a fight. The prince always conducted himself in a proper manner in front of large crowds, but Yuuri was still unsure as to whether this would hold true with news such as what was coming.

"He is going to be so pissed…I really don't want to do this Conrad…" Yuuri said sadly.

"Is it not better for the long run though Yuuri? This political move will be perfect for both you and the kingdom in years to come. My mother was smart to get in touch with Sir Jacoby." Conrad reasoned. Yuuri knew that the other man was correct. Choosing to accept this newcomer's flower, and leaving Shin Makoku for a few days would be best, even if it meant breaking his relationship off with Wolfram for the time.

"So…all I have do is to accept Jacoby's flower stating that it was something along the lines of 'love at first sight,' act all starry eyed as I dodge Wolfram and dash out of the castle, come back after this Jacoby guy fixes me, then come back saying that it 'didn't work out between us,' and pray that when I slap Wolfram that he accepts?" Yuuri said unsurely.

"Yes." was Conrad's reply.

"Sounds…ridiculously difficult…" Yuuri sighed.

"You will be fine. When I left the kingdom years ago during the war, I met Sir Jacoby and can attest to how well versed he is in the magical arts. He so much for me, and I am eternally grateful." Just as Conrad finished up his sentence, a carriage pulled into the area and a few servants went to open the door.

"This is him Yuuri. Be calm, do not give anything away yet. Just act enamored." Conrad calmly stated. The man that stepped out of the carriage was not anything like what he had been expecting. Instead of an old gray-haired man cloaked in sorcerers robes, a young dark brown haired boy wearing a normal looking gray suit stood before him with quite a charming smile.

"Your Highness." The boy greeted politely. Yuuri stood star struck for a moment before offering his hand in greeting as well.

"Sir Jacoby I presume. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yuuri said almost calmly.

"Please Heika, call me Dorian." The boy said in a melodic tone. Yuuri nodded and held out his arm for the other to take.

"Dorian then, won't you come and join me in the ballroom?" The boy inclined his head and looped his arm through the kings and walked with him down the hallway.

When they reached the ballroom they were greeted by about a thousand people dancing and maintaining conversations. Lady Cecillie was flirting with about twenty men off near the food table. Gwendal was speaking with a few dignitaries. Wolfram was sitting at a table obviously waiting for Yuuri and being stared at by a few girls off to one side. As soon as Wolfram found the kings eyes, he lighted up, but his gaze quickly darkened when he noticed the person accompanying Yuuri. The blond rose quickly and strode towards them. Yuuri felt Jacoby stiffen as Wolfram came nearer.

"Yuuri. What are you doing here with this…person?" The blond covered a more inappropriate word gracefully.

"This is Sir Jacoby Wolfram. Do you know him?" Yuuri asked innocently, knowing already that Wolfram would have an extreme distaste for this person. The blond harrumphed in a superior tone.

"I was told that you would not be invited." Wolfram told Jacoby, who smiled.

"You were misinformed." He replied politely.

"Do not think that I have forgotten what you did here those years ago. I will never forgive you." Wolfram threatened darkly. Dorian smirked.

"You have no idea what happened that night young prince. I saved your brother's life, and all you could do was fret over the condition in which he was presented to you."

"He was half dead!" Wolfram shouted loudly.

"Lord Weller stands before you now does he not?" Dorian challenged.

"You should leave." Wolfram said stubbornly. "Yuuri belongs to me Jacoby. Do not be so informal with him." The blond continued possessively. Dorian raised an eyebrow and smiled darkly.

"I believe that is up to His Majesty, don't you Lord Wolfram?" Jacoby replied calmly pulling a flower out of his buttonhole and turning towards Yuuri to offer the plant to him. Wolfram's fists were already beginning to ball up as he fought to regain his composure. The blond looked at Yuuri with pleading eyes and Yuuri's heart sank. Now was the time to throw the plan into action.

"I have only known you a short while Dorian…but I can tell that we get along very well."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to interrupt, but Yuuri raised a hand to silence him.

"It was like love at first sight. I cannot stop myself from thinking that whatever this is must be right." The lines sounded rehearsed in Yuuri's mind, but it seemed that they were real to Wolfram as he had opened his mouth in disbelief and backed up a few steps. The rest of the hall had became silent as the guests realized what was going on.

"But Yuuri…you said just a while ago that-"

"Wolfram, I am sorry, but I cannot let an opportunity like this go to waste. Sir Jacoby has skill already with running a country, and can offer great allies to this kingdom… He has more to offer this kingdom than you do." Yuuri said coldly. Wolfram blinked in shock. Yuuri reached forward and took the flower from Dorian and placed it through his own buttonhole. Wolfram was still standing speechless.

Yuuri took a few steps towards Wolfram and kissed his cheek, signalizing the finality of his choice. A tear streaked it's way down the blonds' cheek, but no sound was emitted. Yuuri's hand left Wolfram's side and he returned to Dorian, who took Yuuri's arm with a smile, before walking with Yuuri out of the ballroom.

The ball was over before it had even began. No one felt like celebrating anything anymore and the castle was quiet as Yuuri and Sir Jacoby rode away in their carriage. Wolfram did not try to stop them, he only stood in silence as his world crumbled down around him.

* * *

"You acted well. I think he believed you…This is for the best you know." Dorian said to Yuuri in a trying-to-be-hopeful tone. The double black stared out the window of the carriage at his castle, which shrank as the distance between them grew.

"I know…I just hope when I return, that he can forgive me."

"He loves you. More deeply than I have ever seen someone love another person. Anger is a fleeting emotion, forgiveness hard to earn, but a love like that…I don't think it can ever be lost." Dorian said, placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder in assurance. The king nodded solemnly.

"Wolfram…I'm sorry…" Yuuri said softly to the wind, his words drowned out by the rattling of the carriage against the dirt road.

**I know! It's sad...I'm sorry! x.x More will come soon. I promise! Please review with your thoughts, angry comments, or rotten tomatoes. I will take them all with pride! ^^**


	11. Regret

**So…I may have taken some liberties with the pasts of Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram…If I am wrong…I'm sorry. I honestly did not know how else to explain this plotline without making up my own past in some parts… If I have no idea what I'm talking about, or it makes no sense, just pretend what I say is correct and complain about how terrible I am in a review. (wink wink) Thanks for being understanding, as this was not covered in the anime or manga (That I know of that is)**

Regret

"Wolfram?" Conrad said, as he rested his hand on the blonds' shoulder. The hall had cleared, and only the two princes remained. The younger boy winced at the touch, but didn't move.

"How could he leave?" Wolfram stated, his face void of any emotion. Conrad sighed and tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. The blond pushed the brunet's hand away and faced him.

"HOW COULD HE LEAVE?" Wolfram shouted, his voice cracking from the pain that racked through his body. "He just said he wanted to be with me forever! What the hell did that jackass do to make him change his mind?"

"Wolfram please…Sir Jacoby…" Conrad said, approaching the now crying Wolfram again. Wolfram did not push Conrad away when he placed his hands on his shoulders. "…he was only trying to help." Wolfram blinked.

"You knew?" the blond said looking up into his brother's eyes betrayal shown brightly as the realization settled in. Conrad looked down to the floor guiltily.

"YOU KNEW!" Wolfram accused and stepped away. "You knew he would leave! That he was planning on accepting that filth's flower! Why didn't you tell me?" The blonds' eyes were as close to being on fire as anyone had ever seen. Conrad stepped towards him again and Wolfram backed up again.

"No…After what that man did to you, you would let him take Yuuri away as well?" The blond could not believe his ears. How could his own brother be so thoughtless?

"Sir Jacoby helped me Wolfram. You have never let me explain that to you." Conrad said, his calmness wearing a bit thin.

"He dropped you off in the middle of the night, half dead, and you expect me to believe that he was _helping_ you?" Wolfram said, his tone still high. Conrad nodded.

"If you would just listen to me…" Conrad stated calmly. Wolfram's eyes narrowed.

"No way in hell. I don't want to hear anything more about that sorry excuse for a lord. Leave me alone Weller." The blond said as he began to stride towards the exit. Wolfram was through listening to his brother. His anger was so welled up within him that he thought me may explode. Conrad followed after him.

"Wolfram, please allow me to explain, you need to hear this!" Conrad said loudly, trying to catch his attention.

"Leave me alone!" Wolfram shouted and started to run. Conrad quickened his pace and gripped the blonds' wrist tightly before forcing him to turn around.

"Wolfram-" Conrad called out.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram shouted, trying to wrench his hand away, Conrad held strong.

"You need to listen to me." Conrad stated again, his composure breaking.

"Release me." The blond demanded, tears of anger welled around his eye sockets.

"Will you listen?" Conrad asked sternly.

"No." Wolfram replied stubbornly, his childish ways winning out over his composure.

"Then I will not." Conrad retorted and began his tale. "When Sir Jacoby found me-"

"I will not listen to anything you say. You cannot possibly defend that man!" Wolfram interrupted. Conrad tightened his grip on the boy's arm suddenly and his eyes intensified.

"You have no choice!" The brunet shouted. Wolfram gasped and became quiet. Conrad had never once raised his voice to the blond before that night. Conrad led Wolfram over to a table and forced him to sit down, before releasing his hand and sitting next to him. The blond made no move to run. Wolfram had been surprised by Conrad's anger, and decided he had better at least hear him out.

"When Sir Jacoby found me, I was just heading off to war for the first time. I was angry since I was being forced to do so while still so young. My body, at the time, was aging at a normal human rate. Gwendal was already 90 years old, while I had just reached the age of 16. That is why you only remember me at the same basic age as Gwendal. We both went off to war that year and I was extremely unprepared. You were just an infant then, barely 15 years old. Anyway…Mother was also upset that I had to go off so early, so she contacted Sir Jacoby and urged him to find me on the battlefield."

"You aged at the human rate…" Wolfram interrupted, trying to process the story. "…but that would mean that…you would be dead by now from old age…" Conrad nodded his reply and continued.

"Yes. Most humans die around age 90. Half demons age the same way more often than not. Sir Jacoby found me on the field nearly dead already from battle wounds. He was somehow able to get me to a carriage and I can't say that I remember much of the rest.

I only recall him telling me that everything would be alright, and that it would be many years before I would have to worry about death." Conrad paused again, waiting to see Wolfram's thought processes.

"He did something to you then…" Wolfram prompted.

"Yes. What it was, I am not sure, but he owned no powers of healing to make me look any better before presenting me to you and mother after the three day journey. Mother took it well, she got a healer to me quickly…but you…it was like Jacoby had brought me in a cadaver.

You started screaming that your brother was dead, and started throwing fists at Sir Jacoby. Mother told me that he left after that, and that you ran somewhere else in the castle and could not be consoled for many days. It wasn't until a few years later that I realized what had happened." Wolfram looked confused again as he tried to understand the implications.

"I had begun to age at the rate of demons." Conrad finished.

"I don't know what this has to do with Yuuri accepting that person's flower. Or why he broke off his engagement with me." Wolfram questioned in a frustrated tone.

"Would you have let Yuuri leave otherwise?" Conrad asked.

"Of course…If it meant Yuuri gets to age at the same rate as I do." Wolfram said.

"Yuuri would have been gone for several days with Dorian, you would have put up a fight." Conrad said. Wolfram huffed angrily.

"Not if you had told me this story. Why does everyone assume that I will not listen to reason?" The blond fumed silently.

"Probably because you tend to not listen to anything anyone wants to tell you." Conrad said matter-of-factly.

"I am not a child anymore Conrad!" Wolfram shouted. Conrad blinked and looked into the blonds' eyes.

"I may have put up a fight, I may have thrown a fit, but I am not stupid. I know what is best for this kingdom, and having Yuuri gone for a few days would not have ruined me. You should have told me." Wolfram accused.

"Perhaps we were wrong…" Conrad said thoughtfully admiring how much his brother seemed to have grown up in such a short amount of time.

"We? Who else knew about this plan?" Wolfram asked in a dark tone.

"It was originally mother's idea…She ran it by me, Murata and Gwendal before telling Yuuri, who agreed after quite a bit of pressuring."

"So everyone knew but me…" The blond said quietly. He knew his temper was a force to be reckoned with, but he never expected such a lack of trust among his family.

"Yes." Conrad confirmed.

"Why the ball?" Wolfram wondered aloud after a few minutes of thinking and calming himself in order to think rationally.

"It was the easiest way to explain Heika's disappearance for a few days time without causing some sort of panic throughout the kingdom."

"So…Yuuri will return then? In a few day's time?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"That is the plan, yes. He will return saying that the newfound relationship did not work out. He will propose to you again after that." Conrad explained. Wolfram huffed.

"And he expects me to fall back into his arms like some heartbroken, sobbing, lonely female doesn't he?" Conrad blinked at this reaction. It was what the entire kingdom would be expecting of the blond.

"You won't?" Conrad asked, his worry now increasing.

"Hell no. If Yuuri thinks that I will accept him after breaking my trust like this…then he has another thing coming." Wolfram said , an angry edge lining his words.

"You will not accept his proposal then? He never wanted to do this to you Wolfram…you know that don't you?" Conrad asked the blond warily, who had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't get me wrong Conrad…I still love him, and I know what he did, he did for the kingdom…but if he thinks winning me back will be as easy as simply proposing to me again…he will be in for a huge surprise. I will make him earn back my trust and affection piece by piece. He _will_ regret lying to me." Wolfram concluded seriously.

**I know I know…Another rather short chapter. The next one will be Yuuri with Dorian, and back and forth until Yuuri returns, so some may be pretty short as the days pass by. (or I might just skip a few days…depends on my writers block on that particular day xD) I think our characters misconstrue Wolfram's wrath…He would never let anyone (even Yuuri) get away with hurting him like that in public. I though about having Wolfram leave Yuuri this time…but…I want a happy ending. (maybe I'll write a secondary ending…thoughts?) **

**Once again, any thoughts and ideas would be greatly appreciated. Review please! The more reviews, the more readers tend to read the stories. If it's worth reading and you want others to enjoy it, just leave a thought or two. Thanks!**

**LexieCasey**


	12. Shaken To The Core

**What? An Update! You are all probably staring at your screen, mouths agape, in utter shock right? For this I must say…IM SORRY! College is sooooo busy right now and I have had very little inspiration. I want…no…I need inspiration for this story! Please, please, please give me whatever advice you can! I really like where it's going, but I just have no ideas for our little blond prince and what he would be doing while his love is away. I just don't see him carrying on as normal, now that he knows what Yuuri might be going through, or that he could end up in the same state Conrad had been in. What do you think?**

Shaken To The Core

Yuuri leaned against the window of the carriage staring back at his vanishing castle in the distance. Dorian sat across from the young king in silence until the horizon lost all signs of the demon kingdom's town.

"Wolfram will forgive you." The elder man said, as if reading the other boy's mind. Yuuri sighed dramatically and turned to face Dorian.

"I just feel awful. I know that this is the right thing to do, but I hate lying to him. He will be sooo pissed!" Yuuri exclaimed. Dorian chuckled.

"Wolfram is a stubborn, but passionate individual. He will give in to you as soon as you ask him to." The man stated with certainty. Yuuri looked doubtful.

"No one has ever lied to him like this before, and he has changed recently. I don't think he will be so placid about this." The young king said thoughtfully.

The rest of the ride consisted of small talk and ranting about the young blonde prince and trying to figure out what his reactions to Yuuri's return might be. The two arrived at Dorian's mansion later in the evening.

It was not quite what Yuuri was expecting from a man who had such unspeakable power. The so-called mansion was quite small, and plain. It also seemed that the house was made from simple bricks, not near as fancy as the polished stones of Blood Pledge Castle. Dorian smiled, and held his hand out to Yuuri.

"What do you think your highness?" He said in a pleasant tone. Yuuri took the hand in order to get down from the carriage, then smiled up at the place.

"It is truly a sight to see." Yuuri said with a smile, Dorian chuckled.

"I suppose it is. I have never found liking in the ways of the rich, so I had my home built like most others around these parts." Dorian was leading the way into the courtyard, and Yuuri followed after him.

"How long must I remain here again?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Still fretting about the boy?" The older man inquired. Yuuri flushed slightly and nodded.

"Only a few days time my king. Then I shall return you to your own home. I only need to make sure that the potion has no side effects before I let you go. I will give you the potion tomorrow. For tonight, eat well a dinner which my servants will prepare, and rest so that your body is in full health. Your room is this one." Dorian explained as he opened a large wooden doorway and allowed Yuuri to step inside. It was quaint, but still had just enough style to show that Dorian was indeed a rich man.

After dinner, Yuuri retired to the room and stared out his window in the direction of his own castle. He was already beginning to miss his friends, and even more so, his former fiancé. That night Yuuri dreamed of returning to his castle and being back in the arms of the one person who always was there. Yuuri imagined the moment that he re-proposed to Wolfram. The boy was standing in a golden aura that made his eyes glow like the fire he controlled. Yuuri dreamed of the smile that would don the boy's face, the embrace that would follow as they both fell back into their rightful places at each other's sides…perhaps a light kiss.

"Your majesty?" A strange voice interrupted his thoughts. Yuuri's eyes flickered for a moment before opening and gazing upon a young woman leaning over his bed. She was dressed in a simple uniform. Yuuri guessed she was a servant sent to wake him.

"Yes?" The double black said sleepily as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

"Breakfast is here for you sire, then Lord Dorian wishes to see you in his office." She said with a bright smile, and gestured towards the small table on the other side of the room which held a wonderful smelling breakfast.

"Uh… Thank you. Tell him I'll be there soon then I suppose." Yuuri said with a yawn. The lady curtsied slightly and left him to himself. The young king quickly got up and dressed before wolfing down a bit of breakfast and heading out to meet Dorian.

"Ah, there you are Heika." Dorian said simply as Yuuri made his grand entrance, tripping over the doorframe and flailing his arms to keep his balance. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment at his clumsiness.

"Hehe…Good morning. You can call me Yuuri if you want to." Yuuri said to the older man. The king had always preferred not being called by his title. It seemed so overly formal to him.

"Yes, well. Yuuri then. Come here for a moment." Dorian called him over to a small table where several small bottles were displayed before him. They all varied in color, and also in scent. Yuuri wasn't sure exactly what he smelled because they were all so strong and different.

"These potions are all the same, yet are completely different." Dorian explained. Yuuri blinked in confusion. Dorian caught the look on his face and laughed a bit before elaborating.

"They all have the same purpose Yuuri. They all can make a human age at the rate of a demon, but just as each human is completely different, so must the potion also be in order for no ill to come of them. We are not just making you age at a slower rate, we are changing your makeup as a whole. I am not entirely sure if any of these will work for you, so this unfortunately is trial based for now." Yuuri nodded a bit, but was still a bit lost.

"So…I have to drink all of them?" He ventured. Dorian shrugged.

"I've no clue. We will try to see which is most likely to do the job, and work from there if anything were to turn out badly." Yuuri wasn't sure he liked the sound of this anymore.

"Badly?" The double black prompted. Dorian nodded.

"Yes. It took many a potion to figure out how to change Lord Weller, so many that I fear I left him in quite a terrible condition when I returned him home still unconcious. The poor man was near half dead when I found him, and after I finally found the correct potion he was even worse off. It took me quite a while to find the healer on duty, and I scared the wits out of your former fiancé too that night I fear." Dorian explained. Yuuri nodded. Some things were falling into place now. Wolfram was so upset that Yuuri was leaving with Dorian because he had seen Conrad in such a terrible state those many years ago and knew it was Dorian who had caused it.

"That is why I had to accompany you isn't it? You didn't want anyone to see me if it got to that point." Yuuri said sadly.

"Yes. Though more it was a fear for my own life. Had your blond consort saw me torturing you he may have burned me to ashes." Dorian said with a smile, picking up a red vial and holding it out to the double black. Yuuri nodded again. Wolfram never could stand watching Yuuri in pain for any length of time. That was more endearing than annoying though in Yuuri's point of view.

"Okay…so, here goes…" Yuuri said, mustering up all of his courage, and taking the beaker that Dorian handed to him and downing it in one gulp. His eyes widened, and he fell to the floor suddenly as pain shook him to the core. Dorian leaned down next to the young king, placed a hand on his shoulder, and waited.

**Oooohhh…all that wait and a cliffhanger…Please don't hurt me xD As I said above, I could really use some inspiration with Wolfram's upcoming chapter. What would he do knowing that his Yuuri is somewhere with another man, single, and possibly in a great deal of pain? Comments, reviews, and complaints are also welcome. Please respond!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**LexieCasey**


	13. He's in Trouble

**It truly feels like forever since I've written anything…but for some reason I decided that I want to try and write some more. If you've stuck with me this far (cough, a year, cough) I am so sorry for this! If you are new, I apologize in advance for my lack of updates in timely fashion. Either way, I hope you are ready for this new…regrettably short…chapter to Political Advancements! I will finish this story if it kills me…**

He's in Trouble

"How the hell do you expect me to just sit around the castle and wait!?" Wolfram snapped during one of the many meetings that now had to be held while Yuuri was away from the kingdom.

"Wolfram relax, his highness will return soon." His mother attempted in a soothing tone.

"How can I relax? Yuuri is off somewhere with a guy none of you really knows! How can you trust this guy so easily!? I'm going to go after him!" Wolfram decided suddenly and stood up quickly to walk away.

"Sit down!" Gwendal commanded. Wolfram paused momentarily, then faced his brother with a stern glare as he dropped into a chair obediently. "Sir Jacoby is a well respected magician who has made it possible for Conrad to live as long as we have, you should be grateful Wolfram."

"I will not be grateful. Why should I listen to any of you? You all lied to me and I am not going to let this continue. I am going after him. I just do not have it in me to trust this guy as you do." The blonds' words were fierce, but not uncontrolled. The others knew that there was no changing his mind this time.

"I will accompany you." Conrad more suggested than stated. Wolfram shook his head at first, then realized that he would just be followed either way. The blond consented to having an escort and headed out to the stables to prepare himself.

"I'll make your life a living hell Yuuri…but first I need to make sure that you are here to live through it."

* * *

Yuuri coughed deeply as the liquid began to spread fire through his veins. The double black cried out as the liquid changed him. It forced its way through his veins and altered the DNA there. Dorian knelt down and held onto Yuuri's shoulder as the boy writhed about for a minute. Then all at once, Yuuri went still.

"Your highness, how do you feel?" Dorian asked as the boys eyes fluttered into consciousness. Yuuri groaned loudly, and sat up with Dorian's assistance. Maybe it was a side effect of the potion, but Yuuri felt a bit uneasy for a reason he could not pinpoint.

There were more changes that he had been expecting. His eyesight was better for one. Yuuri looked around the room in amazement as colors sharpened and the dim lighting no longer caused him trouble.

"Tired I guess, but not awful." Was the double black's reply. Yuuri quickly categorized his pains and realized that there was not much other than a mildly upset stomach. Yuuri stretched out his fingers and found that he felt stronger than he ever had before. He heard a fly buzzing from across the room as well.

_I had no idea that demons were so different. They look the same as humans...I guess this may be why Conrand and Wolfram can run for hours and never get winded. Demons are just stronger._ Yuuri's thoughts were interupted by a voice that sounded stranger than he had heard before. Yuuri could detect something off about it that he had not noticed before. An aire of...what? Anger? Smugness? Mystery?

"I have great news for you Yuuri. The potion worked on the first try. I could not have asked for a more lucky first trial!" Dorian was smiling a little to brightly and jotting things down on a piece of parchment. Yuuri tilted his head to one side, there was something about Dorian that was rubbing him the wrong way, though he couldn't place his finger on it. This had been far to easy given all the hype that Dorian had originally told him.

"It's done…really? And here I thought that this was going to be some long, drawn out process that would take days of research and trials." Yuuri summed up suspiciously, the older man grinned and set down his notebook.

"Well, I must confess that I lied to you Your Majesty. The potion would take effect immediately and I knew it. Your body was already so close to becoming fully demon that you only needed a little push. Your demon blood runs clean now Yuuri." Dorian smiled, but there was a edge to it that Yuuri found a bit unnerving. Yuuri nodded once.

"So…I can go home now?" Yuuri asked curiously standing up. Dorian's smile darkened as he reached into a small pouch that was lying atop his desk.

"I'm afraid not."

"Hey, What's that?" Yuuri asked.

"Just a little something to make sure you don't escape Your Highness." Dorian chuckled. Yuuri blinked.

"Escape?" Yuuri gulped. He hadn't been aware that he was being held against his will.

"Everyone needs a little help to advance themselves in the world of politics Heika. I figure what was best for me would be to get a hold of the world's most powerful leader and force the Great Demon Kingdom to bend to my wishes." Yuuri gasped.

"You won't get away with this!" Yuuri shouted. He looked around for an exit.

Dorian smiled and removed his hand from the small pouch. Yuuri's body reacted immediately and he felt sick. The double black cried out and gripped his temples as the barrage of pain and fatigue swept through his system.

Dorian laughed as the little red stone in his hand glowed brightly in the presence of a now full-blooded demon.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled and sank back into darkness as the esoteric stone took effect.

* * *

"Hurry up Conrad!" Wolfram shouted from his horse as they rode away from the castle gates. The brunet man kicked his horse's side and caught up with the blond.

"You'll tire your horse before we get 5 miles Wolfram. Slow down." Conrad reasoned. Wolfram slowed his pace some, but threw a frustrated glance at the sky. Wolfram closed his eyes feeling the wind rush by. As he exhaled, an image of Yuuri flashed through his mind violently. Wolfram gasped and gripped his temple.

"What is it?" Conrad asked, seeing the boy's expression. Wolfram shook his head as if to clear it.

"I-I'm not sure. It's Yuuri. I think…he's in trouble." The blond grasped the reins tighter and clicked his heels against his steed's side.

**It's so short! I am sooooo sorry! I just can't think of how to make this scene longer. It's just a transition! Worry not. I shall commence writing longer chapters immediately! Reviews may inspire me to write more quickly though… ;)**


End file.
